¿Si o no?
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Los hermanos Hatsune han estado enamorados desde hace mucho , y tras una serie de preguntas por la aguamarina, se descubriran los verdaderos sentimientos entre los dos - Oneshot - Solo para los que tienen poco tiempo y quieren leer algo sobre MikuxMikuo


Un dia cualquiera , en la casa de los hermanos Hatsune , los padres de los aguamarinos no estaban ya que se habian ido por un viaje de negocios dejandolos solos , pero lo que estos no sabian es que ellos se amaban secretamente , pero aun asi no guardaban una relacion ya que ni ellos mismos lo sabian , lo unico que tenian que hacer es que uno de ellos de el primer paso y revele sus sentimientos ; pero claro que esta el temor de ser mal visto y ser rechazado ; aunque de vez en cuando les afectaba los celos cuando se veian entre si con otra persona que no sean ellos , pero aun asi no se daban cuenta de que ellos se amaban , hasta hoy. En fin , este dia iba a ser un largo dia para ellos dos , la casa como siempre era muy tranquila , y los dos frente al televisor mirandolo perdidamente , aunque un poco nerviosos por estar solos, pero casi siempre sus padres se iban dejandolos solos asi que estaban algo acostumbrados . La aguamarina quien estaba algo aburrida estaba leyendo en un mensaje que le envio una de sus amigas cosas que se le deberian preguntar a la persona que amas, pero claro que un poco modifificadas para preguntarselas a su hermano , ya que sus amigas sabian del gran secreto de la aguamarina , ella dio un suspiro y se memorizo las pocas preguntas que habia asi que le resulto facil , luego bajo por las escaleras yendo a donde se econtraba su hermano quien seguia hipnotizado por la television , ella se acerco muy timida y nerviosa , de que su hermano no note que las preguntas se les hacia a los novios , ella solo queria preguntarle esas cosas dado que segun las respuestas ella calcularia si su amor es correspondido o no ; ella se armo de valor mientras que su hermano ni idea de que ella estaba atras de el , entonce ella se acero y le dijo...

-"Hey Mikuo...¿Puedo preguntarte ciertas cosas?"-dijo la aguamarina muy timida y sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo

-"Eh ,ah claro"-respondio el mientras miraba a su hermana muy curioso

-"T...¿Tu me quieres?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada por la primer pregunta que le hacia

-"No"-contesto el firmemente esperando la siguiente pregunta , cosa que entristecio un poco a la aguamarina

-"T...¿Tu piensas que soy bonita?"-pregunto ella de nuevo muy sonrojada y nerviosa

-"No"-volvio el a contestar firmemente , cosa que la aguamarina sentia que le tiraban una enorme piedra a su autoestima

-"Y..Y por ultimo..."-murmuraba ella con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos

-"¿Si?"-pregunto el intrigado por la siguiente y ultima pregunta que su hermana iba a hacerle

-"S..¿Si me fuera , estarias triste?"-pregunto ella la aguamarina mientras miraba a su hermano fijamente a los ojos

-"No"- dijo el rotundamente firme a la pregunta que ella le hizo

La aguamarina no necesitaba escuchar mas , ella se dio media vuelta dirigiendose a su habitacion mientras que no pudiendo evitar sentirse muy decepcionada y triste , y unas cuantas lagrimas caian por su blanco rostro, pero luego algo que se aferro a ella no dejandola moverse ni dar un paso mas , haciendo que se detenga totalmente , ella se volteo lentamente para luego ver que se trataba del aguamarina , su hermano Mikuo que le estaba viendo llorar , esta trato de cubrirse el rostro pero este delicadamente le tomo de las manos y le dijo...

-"Si te fueras , te seguiria a donde sea, asi que no estaria triste porque estaria contigo"-dijo el aguamarino dando explicacion a las preguntas de ella-"No pienso que eres bonita, lo eres"-dijo el haciendo que la aguamarina se sonroje -"Y yo no te quiero , te amo"-dijo el para luego darle un dulce y delicado beso a ella , quien correspondio en seguida a aquel beso tan deseado por los dos ; y dandose cuenta de amor correspondido entre el beso termino entre los dos quienes estaban abrazados la aguamarina dijo...

-"Solo tenias que decir si o no"-con una pequeña sonrisita en su labio inferior mientras que Mikuo jugaba con el cabello sedoso de ella

-"Mmm...Eso no hubiera sido suficiente"-contesto el con una tierna sonrisa y volvio a besarla con mucha ternura

Y luego de un tiempo los hermanos empezaron a salir , dandose muchos besos tan dulces y delicados como el primero , ya tenian lo que querian desde ya hace mucho tiempo y era el uno y el otro ; desde muy pequeños ellos se amaban y lo guardabn en secreto dentro de sus corazones , pero ya no tenian que hacerlo, ya no habia temor a ser rechazados , pues el amor se compartia equitativamente entre los dos , claro que pueden haber pasado unos cuantos celos y peleas dadas por los celos ; pero su amor siempre superara todas las cosas; ademas que se podian reconciliar facilmente con gestos entre los dos , como una sonrisa , un agarre de manos , un beso en la mejilla , un abrazo , un beso en los labios... O quizas algo mas que un beso...Pero aun asi , estos siempre seran felices juntos

* * *

**XD saque la idea del facebook**


End file.
